


Spoilers

by ThatChickAtHotTopic



Series: The Ultimate Fanfic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF River Song, Dean needs some love, F/M, Fuck God, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my dead revived sons, I've made more work than nessecary, M/M, Multi, Other, Why Did I Write This?, everyone needs love, lots of gay, so much gay, we're going for it, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatChickAtHotTopic/pseuds/ThatChickAtHotTopic
Summary: Inter dimensional travel isn't what most plan for their lazy Saturdays, let alone doing it with two fiction brothers with serious daddy issues, an angel that isn't exactly straight, two fiction characters from 150 years ago updated to current times, a timelord with no sense of filter or fashion, and another timelord who is probably the only smart one. But, when a tear in the universe drives this group of curious characters to break the rules of crossovers, you get what you get.An adventure is in store, but not the kind you'd expect.





	1. Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, questions, and comments are hugely appreciated. Be respectful of each other. My apology for any possible editorial issues. Feel free to point them out.

“A warning? A warning of what?” he growls, bending over the poor woman. She looks up at him with dull, tired eyes. A smile crawls onto her face as a tear runs down her cheek. The man growls, his metal plated hand smacking her face. Her breath begins to pick up as she sighs. “I asked you a question, whore! Answer!” he growls. 

“Do you know why they call it John’s Black Eyed River?” she asks. 

“An old tale. Of the most dangerous men. But what does that have to do with an-”

“A tale, you call it? Be warned. For it is not a tale, but a warning in itself,” she says, narrowing her eyes. The man rolls his eyes and she laughs maniacally. “You don’t believe me? Let that be your downfall, old fool. Know this: when the time comes, that river will bring you something you cannot begin to fathom. An unimaginable power that you cannot begin to understand. And it can only be wielded by a single person. The only person to understand, and the only one who can control that power. Your fate will rest in her hands,” the woman growls, smiling as she looks at the ceiling. The man strikes her again and she spits out a tooth. 

“Who? Who is the woman?” he asks, looking deep in her yellow, cat-like eyes. 

“None other than the river herself!”

* * *

 

“You’re joking, right?” Dean asks, walking into the galley. He sits down and takes a sip of his black coffee. Sam is close behind, followed by Cas. Sam lets out a long, strained sigh. Something didn’t sit right with him. A strange uneasiness. He sits down across from Dean and Cas sits at the end of the table. Cas runs a hand through his hair. 

“I’m afraid not. The messages have been getting . . . louder, as of recently,” he says. 

“I’ll tell you what else has been getting louder,” Sam murmurs, glancing between the angel and his brother. Dean smirks and Cas purses his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean winks at Cas and his face flushes slightly. 

“Now’s not the time. We have to act on this . . . tear immediately,” Cas says. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. But how are we supposed to seal it?” Dean counters. 

“Well, I’ve read about this ritual,” Sam says. Cas shakes his head. 

“I think we have go through it,” he says. Dean nearly chokes on his drink. 

“What?” the brothers exclaim at the same time, looking at Cas. He nods solemnly and Sam shakes his head. Dean wipes the little bit of coffee that dripped from his mouth with his sleeve. Cas’s eyes go down to the table as he waits for the protest yet to come. 

“You’re insane,” Sam says, continuing to shaking his head profusely. Dean nods. 

“That may be true, but this is what must be done. I know it,” Cas says. Dean sighs and wipes his face with his hands. Sam looks at Cas, studying his expression. It was slightly stressed, but he could tell he knew what he was doing. “I know you don’t think I know what I’m doing, but I do. There’s a couple . . . friends of mine who are probably already looking into this. Which means that that we should too,” he says, looking at them. Sam nods and Dean looks from Sam to Cas. 

“Alright. But how will going through it affect us?” Dean asks, looking at him. 

“Well, I don’t know. But we aren’t going through yet,” Cas corrects him. 

“But you just said-” 

“I know what I said, Dean. We have to go through it. But we aren’t going through it without backup,” Cas says, looking at him. Dean seems slightly taken aback and Sam nods knowingly. “We have to go somewhere else first,” Cas adds, standing up. Sam and Dean nod, standing up. Cas leans over, resting his fingers on their foreheads. They blink simultaneously, opening their eyes to see a wheat field. Dean and Sam spin around, looking for clues as to why Cas teleported them here. Sam’s eyes widen as he looks around, realizing that all the crop around them is pushed down. 

“Cas, where are we?” he asks, looking around. 

“In a crop circle in Wiltshire, England,” Cas responds. 

“Why?” Dean asks. Cas looks at them, sighing. 

“A friend of mine will be here soon,” he says, clasping his hands together. Dean rubs the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Sam walks over to Cas, watching as Dean paces back and forth. “Dean, you might want to stand over here,” Cas says. Dean looks at him, confused and irritated. 

“Why?” he asks. 

“Because he’ll be here soon,” Cas responds in a matter-of-fact tone. Sam sighs. 

“What is he just going to appear out of air?” Dean asks. In the distance is a deep wheezing noise, ringing out and filling all of their ears. Sam’s eyes widen as he whips around. Dean continues to stand there, arms out as a blue box slowly manifests behind him. Sam gawks at it and Dean closes his eyes. “It appeared right behind me, didn’t it?” he asks. Sam nods in awe. He lets out a long groan and turns around, instantly cutting himself off once his eyes land on the box. 

“Come on,” Cas says, walking towards it. Sam looks at Dean, then the box. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks, walking towards it. Suddenly, the door swings open. The inside is as dark as a black hole and footsteps echo from inside. Dean takes a step back and Cas takes the lead of the group, stepping ahead of them all. His eyes remain calm as a figure begins to appear from inside. Sam reaches back towards his gun, tension filling the air. 

“Hello!” a head says, poking out from the abyss. A man with floppy hair and a bowtie smiles at Cas, his green eyes lighting up. “Castiel! Its you! I was wondering what that surge was all about,” the man says, stepping out completely and walking to Cas. He pulls him into a big hug, patting his back. Cas hesitantly hugs back before he steps back. Finally, he takes notice on Sam and Dean. “Oh! This must be Sam and Dean Winchester,” he says, taking a step towards them. Dean give him a strange look as he holds out his hand. Sam takes it first, gasping as the man pulls him into a hug. He pats Sam’s back and releases, walking towards Dean. Their eyes meet and he pulls him into a hug, despite his protest. “I’m so happy to meet both of you! Cas has told me so much! Not to mention the show! It’s about time he introduced us,” the man says, elbowing Dean. 

“Cas, who is this?” Dean asks. 

“Sam. Dean. This is the Doctor,” Cas says. The man smiles widely. 

“From Doctor Who?” Sam asks. Cas looks at them and nods. . 

“I’m the Doctor. That’s my name. My name is the Doctor,” the man says, flapping his hands about. Dean furrows his brows as some more foot steps come from inside the box. The Doctor turns about, looking at the door. A single heeled foot sticks it’s way out of the door, followed by a woman in a black gown. Her curly blonde hair is pulled to the side in an up-do framing her face. Her piercing green eyes shine brightly as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Hello, sweeties,” she says, smirking. 

“And this, friends, is my, uh,” he says, trailing off. 

“Wife, sweetie,” she responds. He snaps his fingers and nods. 

“Yes, wife. Sorry, wasn’t sure if you were there yet. Anyways, yes, this is my wife, Professor River Song. Don’t suggest upsetting her, she’s got a hell of a slapping hand,” he says, looking as if he regrets everything up to that moment. Dean snorts and Sam swallows loudly. Cas looks between the Doctor and River. 

“Castiel. It’s nice to see you again,” River says, walking over and pulling him into another hug. Once again, Castiel is just as awkward. He pats her back and she pulls away, smiling. She turns to the brothers. “Lord, how long has it been?” she asks, crossing her arms. “Did Sam cut his hair? It looks shorter!” she adds, smiling.  The Doctor looks at her and her smile falters. “It’s your first time meeting me. Ah,” she adds. The boys exchange glances before she sighs. “Spoilers,” she says, walking over to them. Sam looks down at her, genuinely confused as she hugs them. She does the same to Dean before crossing her arms, a gun in each hand. 

“Wait,” Dean says, reaching behind. 

“Did you just take our guns?” Sam asks, furrowing his brows. 

“Last time we talked, which is your future, you told me you almost shot me about three times. I’d like to be prepared,” she says, smiling. The Doctor rolls his eyes and spins on his heels, walking towards the tiny box. Sam, Cas, and River aren’t far behind, leaving a confused Winchesters. 

“Come on,” Cas says, motion for him to follow as the power couple step inside. 

“Cas, you’re asking me to get in a five by five box with three other grown men and a woman who took our guns without us noticing. Not to be rude, but you can not pay me enough,” Dean says, putting his hand out. Cas furrows his brows, confused by his refusal. The Doctor speaks out, glancing between them. 

“Are you coming? We have a tear in space and time to investigate!” he says enthusiastically. Dean shakes his head. 

“Uh, no offense, Doc, but I don’t think we’ll all fit,” Dean says. The Doctor blinks a couple times before River pushes past, rolling her eyes. She walks over to the boy, looking him in the eyes with a hard gaze. In a swift movement, she has him by the ear, dragging them along. Dean yelps as she pushes him in ahead of her. The Doctor snorts as he tumbles in, knocking into Sam. They clatter to the ground and Sam’s head smacks the metal floor. 

“If one of you whine, I’ll shoot you myself,” she says, stepping over them and heading towards the control panel. Dean sits up, about to add a sarcastic remark, only to look around and see the immense space around him. Both Sam and Dean jump to their feet, looking in all directions. 

“Holy hell,” Dean murmurs, watching as Cas and the Doctor meander on by. 

“Are we picking up the other two?” Cas asks. 

“I don’t think they would want to be left out of our little investigation,” River counters, typing some stuff into a keypad. The Doctor leans over flipping a switch. Sam heads up the steps, barely able to contain his awe and excitement. Cas walks over to Dean, guiding him to the seats. 

“I think I’ve been drugged,” Dean murmurs. River smiles as Sam shakes his head. 

“This is impossible,” Sam states as he sits in the seat next to Dean. The engine roars to life as the Doctor presses a random assortment of buttons and flips random switches. Cas grabs onto the rails as they jerk back and forth, knocking the brothers out of their near catatonic state. “How is this possible?” Sam asks, looking around. “There is no way that this is real. The Tardis is a fictional thing. It defies the laws of physics. It’s as if it’s . . . ” he trails off. Both River and the Doctor lean forward as they wait for the appropriate response. “A portal,” Sam says. Both of them freeze. 

“That’s a new one,” the Doctor says, jolting one more time before they land. “But, in a way, the most accurate one. It’s similar to a portal, but more of a wormhole to a pocket dimension,” the Doctor continues, walking towards the exit. Sam stares at him with wide eyes. 

“You were right about it being the Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space. It can travel anywhere in time and space” River adds, following the Doctor towards the exit. Sam quickly follows, grasping for any information he can. Cas and Dean linger behind as Dean tries to comprehend what the hell is happening. 

“Is this real?” Dean asks. Cas nods. “And I’m totally not going insane?”

“Not unless we all are,” Cas finishes, following the other three towards the door. Dean sighs and heads out the exit. They step into a small apartment with books, baby toys, various weapons, and chemicals littered all about. Sam purses his lips and there’s some shuffling from above them until the creak of stairs fill the room. Everyone swings their head to look in the direction of the noise and they watch as a grey haired man swings open the door, baby in arm. His eyes land on the small crowd and he swallows loudly. 

“H-Hello,” he says, blinking a couple times. 

“Hello, Dr. Watson,” River says. Sam and Dean look at her. 

“As in, Dr. John Watson?” Sam asks. 

“Sherlock’s gay lover?” Dean adds. 

“I am not gay!” John responds, resting his free hand on his hip. Dean and Cas look at him, Dean raising an eyebrow. John holds his gaze strong and Dean gives Cas the *look*. 

“Wait, if that’s Watson, then we’re in,” Sam starts. 

“London, yes. Anyways, moving on, where’s Sherlock?” River interrupts, looking at John. He blinks a couple times and looks down at Rosie. Slobber dribbles down her chin as she laughs. The Doctor scowls at her, narrowing his eyes. 

“I do not have a long nose!” he growls. Everyone looks at him except River. 

“Sherlock?” she asks again. John snaps back into reality. 

“Wait a second, who are you? How’d you get in here?” John asks, finally looking around. “Sherlock doesn’t start taking jobs until nine, so if you’re a client, I’m going to have to ask that you wait outside,” John continues. Rosie giggles and the Doctor sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. River reaches around him and pulls his psychic paper out and flashes it to John. 

“We work for Mycroft. We need to speak with him immediately,” River says. John’s eyes widen as he swallows. All the color drains from his face as he glances towards the stairs. Leaning forward, he bounces Rosie. 

“He knows Sherlock’s hours better than anyone. This had better be important,” he grumbles. 

“It is. Now go get him,” River counters. John nods and looks down at Rosie. Glancing at River, he motions towards her. Dean steps in and holds out his hands. John hesitates before placing the baby in his arms. Sam furrows his brow as John runs out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Why’d you take the kid?” Sam asks. 

“Kids love me,” Dean says, bouncing Rosie. She gibber gabbers and the Doctor laughs. 

“They love you, but not why you most likely think,” he says. 

“What?” Dean asks, looking at him. 

“Rosie likes you because of your chin,” the Doctor says, rubbing his own chin. 

“Wait, what?” Sam asks, looking at him. 

“I speak baby. Rosie doesn’t like you because you’re too tall and it makes her feel short. Which doesn’t make sense because she’s a baby,” the Doctor continues, crossing his arms over his chest. “She likes Dean because he has chin that’s pokey,” he says, watching as the baby reaches up and rubs Dean’s chin. There’s some silence before River speaks up. 

“Sherlock will be down any second,” she says, tapping her foot. The Doctor nods and Sam shakes his head, trying to comprehend the situation. They had just been in a field, but now they are in London, in a modern rendition of Sherlock Holmes’ house. ‘This is insane,’ he concludes mentally as some footsteps creak down the stairs. Everyone’s head spins to look as a very put together man steps down the last step. His piercing blue gaze sweeps over the small crowd before they land on the Doctor and Cas. A small smile forms on his face. 

“What have you got for me this time?” he asks. Sam and Dean glance at each other. 

“Clearly you already know. Or at least, Mycroft told you about the energy surges through the city,” River says, stepping out into the middle of the crowd. Sherlock turns towards her, giving her a once over. 

“An archaeologist?” he says, raising an eyebrow. 

“A sociopath?” River counters, mirroring his eyebrow and facial expression. 

“High functioning,” he adds. 

“Time traveling,” she responds. The Doctor walks over, glancing between the two of them. It was a battle of wits, one that’s evenly matched. It’s a toss up, but River continues before Sherlock can respond. “And it’s your first time meeting me also. Hah, interesting. You never gave me the once over last time, I suppose now I know why,” she says, crossing her arms. The pearl necklace around her neck runs against the sequins on the dress. 

“Yes, it is. Now, tell me if I’m wrong and I rarely am, but how can an archeologist be a soldier and prisoner all while time traveling with her husband?” he asks, his brow tight but his eyes eager for her response. She leans in close to his face, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. 

“Spoilers,” she whispers, leaning back. The others watch in awe as Sherlock’s face twists into a mix of disbelief and interest. People could never hide anything from him, but this woman was something special. 

“I’m sorry, but are you two done flirting? I’m pretty sure your partners aren’t very happy staring at it,” Dean chimes in, crossing his arms. River turns away and looks at the Doctor. He straightens his bowtie and starts spilling out information to everyone else. 

“Yes, on to business. We are gathered here to do a bit of research into a, quite alarming, tear in the fabric of space and time. Ok, it doesn’t sound that alarming when I say it, but still, big, scary crack in time and space. It being open allows certain . . . things to get through,” he says, trailing off. Dean’s eyes wander over to River, and he watches a dark look pass over her face for only a split second. He blinks, unsure if he actually saw it. The Doctor smiles. “It won’t take long and you’ll be back seconds after you left. She can account for that, right River?” he says, elbowing River. She narrows her eyes. 

“I hate you,” she growls. 

“No, you don’t.But we will also be venturing through, just a pop in to see if anything interesting is going on,” he finishes, clapping his hands together. River rolls her eyes and steps forward. 

“We are going through to ensure that whatever could have gotten through can be stabilized and isn’t dangerous,” she summarizes. John, Dean, and Sam gawk at her as Sherlock nods, wiping out his phone and typing something. River looks over his shoulder and rolls her eyes, taking the phone from his hand. “Also, no tweeting,” she say, dropping his phone to the ground and smashing it beneath her foot. John looks down at it in horror and Sherlock purses his lips. 

“Fine, but if I get bored, it’s your fault,” he proclaims like a child, turning towards the cloaked Tardis. John watches in awe as Sherlock seems to disappear into nothing. Dean hands him Rosie and the others follow suit until Sherlock peeks his head out thin air. “Aren’t you coming?” he asks. 

“I, um, what?” John asks, blinking a couple times. 

“Go down, take Rosie to Ms. Hudson. Then hurry up, or we’ll leave without you,” he says, disappearing again. John walks towards the stairs in a near catatonic state. Rosie giggles and John leans down, yelling. 

“Sherlock and I are, uh, going out. Can you take Rosie?” he calls. 

“Yes, but where are you two going?” she asks, hobbling up the stairs. Once she gets there, she finds a giggling Rosie on the ground by herself. She purses her lips and scoops the small child into her arms. “Those boys,” she murmurs. 

“This is insane,” John murmurs as he looks around at the giant space. His mind tries to take it all in, but River walks over and helps him sit down. Sherlock paces back and forth and the Doctor flips some switches. Sam watches Sherlock as Dean whispers to Cas. 

“Don’t try to take it all in at once,” she says, standing back up and walking over to Cas and Dean. They look over at her and she raises an eyebrow. Cas stands up, walking away to speak with Sam. River sits down next to Dean and they sit in silence for a few moments. “You know, it’s strange to see you like this. So . . . unfamiliar,” she says, smiling. He looks at her. “I’ve only seen that look in a man’s eyes a couple times before, and it was his,” River continues, motioning towards the Doctor. He rambles on about the space-time continuum as Sam watches in awe. 

“You seemed upset, earlier. When the Doc said something about the tear,” Dean says, looking at her. She smiles sadly, a distant look in her eye. Something about the way her eyes glimmered made it seem as if she had the world resting in her mind. 

“I’m older that I look, so much older. The Doctor and I both. But, being time travelers, we don’t always meet in the right order. I’ve had thousands of experiences that he has to look forwards to, and vice versa. That specific story, however, is one I wish I never had to see,” she says, forcing a smile onto her lips. It quivers until she shakes her head, regaining her composure. “We don’t need to talk about that sob story, though. You should go talk with John, see how he’s doing. You two might have a lot in common,” she says, standing up and walking away. Dean sits and contemplates for a second, gathering his thoughts. 

“Dammit,” he murmurs, standing up and walking over to John, who is now just watching Sherlock talk to Castiel. Dean sits down next to him, elbows on his knees. He’s never been the one to socialize, Chuck knows he isn’t good at it. “So, Dr. John Watson, huh?” Dean asks, looking at him. John snaps out of his gaze, looking at Dean. 

“Ah, yes. You can just call me John. I’m not quite sure I got your name,” John says, holding his hand out. Dean shakes it, their grips both firm and absolute. Information gathers in Dean’s head and he smiles. 

“Dean Winchester. The tree with the girly hair over is my brother, Sammy. And the dude talking to Sherlock is Castiel. He’s, well, something else,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his head. John nods. “So, where’d you serve?” he continues, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

“Huh?” 

“Come on, I know a soldier when I see one. So, where was it?” Dean repeats. 

“Afghanistan, I was a doctor,” John says, nodding. “And what about you?” he asks. Dean snorts, crossing his arms. He could answer a many number of things, but he decides to go with the least mind blowing one. John’s having enough trouble as it is with this whole time thing. 

“I didn’t serve in any wars you’d know,” Dean says. John furrows his brows. The entire Tardis suddenly shakes, sending Sam nearly toppling. Dean grabs the rail, eyes wide and full of panic. “Nope! Hell no, I am not having this,” he yells, gripping anything he can get his hands on. John looks over at him. 

“You ok there?” he asks. Dean looks at him. 

“Is this some weird kind of airplane? Tell me it isn’t an airplane,” Dean says, his voice low and nervous. Sam looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. John blinks a couple times and glances around. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I wasn’t ever much of a Doctor Who fan,” John murmurs. His eyes meet Sherlock’s and they hold a gaze for a couple seconds. “Why don’t you ask your trench coated friend?” John asks, leaning back. Dean takes a deep breath, nodding and shakily walking away to Cas. John sighs and looks down at his feet. His mind runs a million miles an hour as he tries to comprehend what the hell is even happening. Sherlock looks at John and motions for him to follow him. John glances around, getting to his feet and walking over to Sherlock. They walk below the main deck and Sherlock stands close to him,  _ very _ close. 

“Are you ok?” he asks, looking down at John with his sapphire eyes. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea, honestly. This is . . . a lot,” John says, looking down. He crosses his arms, looking down at the ground. Normally John was Sherlock’s rock, what held him from breaking apart. But now, the tables have turned. “This is impossible, everything that’s happening is impossible. My mind just can’t seem to wrap this entire situation. I mean, how do you know these people? How are we in the Tardis?” he continues, becoming more hysterical as he goes on. Sherlock grabs his hands and forces him to look at him. 

“Don’t,” he says. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t try to understand. It’s going to make your head worse than anything in the world, just accept what is happening is real,” Sherlock continues, his voice low and firm. John blinks a couple times before nodding. “There’s a good chance that what we are about to do is incredibly dangerous, and I need you to be with me, to be on your best game. I need  _ you _ ,” he says. John swallows and closes his eyes, clearing his mind of every thought, every question. If Sherlock says to clear your mind, you do it. No matter the situation. Once his head his clear, John opens his eyes and nods. Sherlock lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in and releases John’s hands. He’s already doing better that Sherlock did on his first time in the Tardis. 

“Sherlock,” a low voice calls. Sherlock glances at John one more times before making his way back up the stairs, over to Castiel. He looks at him with ever so familiar eyes. The angel was something else, alright. The hours Sherlock had spent with him and the Doctor, trying to hunt down other-worldly beings were countless, and so they knew each other well. “Is John alright?” he asks. Sherlock nods. 

“He’s doing better than I expected,” Sherlock says, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“I see. Well, Dean and Sam seem very accepting, which I anticipated. After being through what those two have, it’s no surprise. They’re case harden,” Cas says, looking over at Dean, who is now back to talking with John about who knows what. 

“Sam certainly seems to be enjoying himself,” Sherlock says, watching as Sam questions the Doctor on the Tardis. Sherlock looks back at Cas. “How about you? How does this River woman seem to you?” Sherlock asks. Everytime he looks at the woman, she gets stranger and stranger. With the Doctor, everything could be explained away with the Timelord idea; his mannerisms, strange choice in clothing, even his incessant habit of speaking with his hands. But with River, it’s strange. Everything about her sets off alarms, but intrigues Sherlock too much to say anything. 

“She’s interesting. I know the Doctor mentioned her, but he seemed distant at the mention of her name, like he remembered something terrible. It’s off putting,” Cas says. Sherlock nods and they stand, observing the others for a couple seconds. 

“Do you think we’ll get out of this alive?” Sherlock asks. Cas meets his gaze. 

“I’ll make sure they will,” Cas says. His eyes shine as he hesitates to speak more. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he’d make it out alive. But he knows that the others will, he’ll give anything for it. 

“Cas!” Sam calls. Cas turns, nods towards Sherlock, and heads towards Sam. Sam continues watching the Doctor in awe and before leaning over to Cas. “So, if I’m allowed to ask, where the hell did you meet this guy? He’s the freaking Doctor,” Sam says, turning to look at him. Cas blinks a couple times. 

“He just appeared one day,” he recalls. Castiel’s mind ventures back to that windy August day, back when he still worked for Heaven. He remembers everything, from the smell of gunpowder in the air to the feeling of warmth from the Tardis.

“Okay . . . still, this technology is so scientifically advanced, I mean, I only took a couple science classes in college, but this should all be theoretical, not to mention it’s just like the T.V show,” Sam says, looking around. He recalls a few of the quantum mechanics classes he took while trying to find out what he was going to do. 

“Don’t try to figure it out, you won’t,” Cas says, patting Sam’s shoulder and walking away. Sam hesitates before turning and walking towards the Doctor. His floppy brown hair bounces as he turns towards Sam. Their eyes meet and Sam sits down next to him. 

“Ah, Sam! How can I help you?” the Doctor says, perking up. Sam shakes his head. 

“Honestly, I don’t know if you can. I just have to ask, how are you real? It’s impossible,” Sam repeats, leaning back and crossing his arms. The wheeze of the the Tardis echos through the area as they jostle back and forth slightly. 

“To you humans, of course it is. I’m sure it will always seem impossible. It’s what so beautiful about you all,” the Doctor says, smiling. A far-away look glosses over his eyes.Sam looks at him, confuses. The Doctor notices and continues. “You’re all so curious, always wondering how things work. You stop at nothing to determine how something works. It’s uplifting, to see someone learn something. To be able to learn,” the Doctor finishes, nodding slightly. 

“You mean to say you don’t have anything to learn?” Sam snorts. The Doctor turns to him with a goofy smile. The glimmer in his eye is that of an easily-excited child. Everything about him was childish. 

“That’s the best part, I do!” he says, turning and flipping a couple switches. His fingers work with preciseness, as if he’d done it a million times before. Sam knew he had. He prances around the control module as River walks over, flipping a switch. The smile on her face falters are her eyes land of the monitor. The Doctor walks over, his face matching hers. 

“Boys, we’re in.”


	2. This Is Just Great

“Where are we?” Dean asks as everyone approaches the monitor. A hush falls over the small crowd as they look at the dull surroundings. They seem to be floating in space, but there were no stars, no planets in sight. Just an empty void of darkness. The Doctor blinks a couple times before walking to a small crank and twisting it. 

“We’re in the other dimension. But the sky, the stars. They’re all dead,” River whispers. She’d only seen a sight like this once before, a  _ very _ long time ago. She swallows, glancing at the Doctor. She wasn’t sure if he had lived it yet, but the look in his eyes makes her think he has. “Doctor,” she says, walking over, resting her hand on his. He looks up, instantly knowing she knew. 

“No, that . . . timeline burnt up, there’s no way. This is somewhere else,” he says, too quite for the others to hear. Plastering on a smile, he turns to the others. “I’m running a scan through the near universe to see it there is any life. If not, we pop out and that’s the end. If so . . .” he says, trailing off. Cas, Sam, and Dean nod solemnly, this not being their first non-human rodeo. Sherlock remains unmoved and John swallows loudly as a loud pang sounds out. 

“There’s a planet, almost all the way across the universe. There’s a small star it’s feeding off of, but that’s it,” River says, reading the scanner. John, Dean, and Sam blink, only being able to see a bunch of circles. River smiles. “Gallifreyan. Language of the Timelords. It’s one of the only languages that the Tardis doesn’t translate,” she explains walking away. Sam and John aren’t far behind her as the Doctor locks onto the planet and starts heading that way. 

“Timelords, like . . ’?” John trails off. River glances back at him. 

“Beings from another world,” she responds. John and Sam exchange glances. 

“How come you can read their language? Are you one?” Sam questions. River stops walking. She swallows, a small smile pulling onto her lips. Once again, she looks slightly sad. She turns around, winking. 

“Spoilers,” she finishes, walking away. Sam turns. 

“Spoilers, what does that even mean? Why does she keep saying that?” Sam wonders aloud, slightly frustrated as he walks back to the others. John is, once again, right behind him. He towers over the little man. The Doctor leans from behind the controls. 

“Trust me, I’ve been asking that question for  _ years _ ,” he stresses, putting extra emphasis on years. Cas furrows his brow and glances at Sherlock, who nods. 

_ Crash! _

Everyone jostles back and forth, Dean nearly toppling onto Cas. The Doctor’s eyes widen as he spins the monitor towards him. He flips a couple more switches, running back and forth as the Dean, Sam, and John cling on for dear life. Dean looks at Cas, bewildered. Cas rests his hand on Dean’s, calming him down slightly. 

“Doc?!” Dean yells, turning to look at him. 

“I’m working on it!” the Doctor yells back, nearly falling himself as the Tardis continues to shake back and forth. River comes running back up, her eyes wide. The Doctor looks at her and she acts instantly, running over and flipping some controls. “Sam, flip that big lever!” the Doctor yells. Sam does as he’s told and the Tardis shakes even more. 

“We’re hitting some sort of barrier, we have to go around!” River shouts as they jostle back and forth. The Doctor presses some buttons, whispering sweet nothings to the device he can’t seem to control. Everything shakes as River is thrown back from the console, into John. He catches her and watches as she grinds her teeth and stands back up. 

“What could be causing such a block?” Castiel yells over the alarms. 

“Some sort of partial barrier, against the rays from the sun. It’s advanced, and if we peirce it, we could kill every living thing in sight,” River says as she types rapidly into the keyboard. Sherlock purses his lips as the Doctor pulls on a lever. A loud crash follows and every single light turns off as the Tardis stops. The air falls still with silence as everyone freezes. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Sam says, reaching out in the dark for anything. His hands brush someone else's and he grabs it, his eyes slowly adjusting. His eyes met Dean’s and soon he can make our everyone’s silhouette. 

“No, no, no!” the Doctor cries finally, jumping to his feet. He fumbles around, pressing buttons and flipping switches. “There’s no power, she isn’t working!” the Doctor states, gently caressing the consol. River sighs, getting to her feet and walking around the consol. She flips a switch, looking around expectantly. 

“That’s strange. The backup isn’t working,” she murmurs. The Doctor walks over. 

“We have a backup?” he asks. She rolls her eyes and walks away, heading over and helping up John. He nods thanks and Cas helps up Dean. Sam stumbles to his feet and sighs, shaking his head. 

“That’s always a good sign,” he sarcastically spouts. Sherlock crosses his arm, glancing around. The Doctor heads towards the door, his hand hesitating over the handle. River turns to look at him. Their eyes meet as the Doctor swings open the door, just enough to allow him to peer out. He licks his finger and sticks it out, nodding.

“It’s an oxygen-rich atmosphere. We should be fine,” he says, swinging open the doors completely. Outside sits a mess of green, a forest growing out of control. Sherlock comes up behind the Doctor, tapping his chin. John isn’t far behind him, crossing his arms as he waits for Sherlock’s deductions. 

“Is this some sort of ‘alternate’ Earth, persay?” Sherlock asks, looking down at the Doctor. He shakes his head and Sherlock sighs, turning to John. John watches in awe as he sees Sherlock so out of character, he could barely believe it. He  _ shrugged _ . Sherlock Holmes just shrugged. John blinks before Dean comes up behind him. 

“So, wait, we’re on a different planet? In a different dimension?” he asks, glancing between Cas and the Doctor. They both nod and Dean shakes his head. Going to London was one thing; another dimension is something completely different. There are things they can’t begin to understand, things they can’t kill. 

“Well, we shouldn’t just sit here. The Tardis will repair herself with time, for now, we’re just sitting ducks,” River says, walking over and handing John, Sherlock, Dean, Sam, and Cas all strange-looking guns. The Doctor grunts in disapproval and steps out into the forest. The leaves and branches crackle under everyone’s feet as they step out of the Tardis. The doors close behind them as they begin to trek their way through the dense shrubbery. 

“This is not what I had in mind for a lazy afternoon,” John murmurs as he steps over a branch.Dean snorts and River pulls out a small device from her pocket and begins punching in what appears to be numbers. Sam looks over her shoulder as they continue through the forest. 

“Doctor, what exactly do you think could be here?” Castiel asks, walking up beside him. The Doctor shakes his head, shrugging. River stops walking and everyone takes a few steps before noticing. They turn to look at her as she shushes them all. Her head shoots up as she looks around. 

“Doctor, there are life forms headed in this direction,” she whispers, looking around. Everyone tenses up as she starts heading towards the left. They all pick up speed and follow her. The trees begin to spread apart, creating clearings. Sam notices a variety of long scratches on the trees, seemingly from wild animals. Swallowing, he urges the group to go farther. 

_ SHTING _ !

A arrow flies right past Sherlock’s face, inches from his nose. John instantly pulls out his gun, along with the others. Shting! Shting! More arrows come flying at them and they all start running. 

“We come in peace!” the Doctor yells while sprinting. Suddenly, River halts, startling everyone. In front of them sits a huge, raging river. The water is stained pitch black and jagged rocks stick out. Sam turns around just in time to run right into Dean. He gasps and falls forward, reaching for someone to catch him. 

“Dean!” Cas and Sam yell simultaneously. Dean’s body hits the water, sending spray up at everyone. His entire body submerges as he struggles to swim back up. His head pops over the water just in time to see Cas and River jump after him. He goes back down and is just barely able to see Sam, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor all get captured by what appears to be . . . humans? He gasps for air, only getting met with water. He see’s Cas’s hand reach out. He outstretches his arm. So close. A sharp pain eruptes on his head as black edges at his vision. 

Gentle hands lay Dean onto a bed. Whispers are all around him and he tries to make out what they are saying. His eyes flutter open and he’s met with red silk lying over his eyes. Reaching up, he groans and rips it off his face. There are a bunch of gasps and scuttling as Dean sits up and glances around. He appears to be in some sort of tent, surrounded by a bunch of fabrics. He looks down and stares at the red, silky clothes he’s wearing. 

“At least they’re dry,” he murmurs, swinging his legs off the side of his bed. He stands up, his feet meeting the dirt ground. Sunlight sprinkles through the fabric as he swings the flap back. He sharply inhales as he sees a bunch of people staring at him. They appear to be humans, dressed in blues and greens. Dean’s eyes scan over them. “Do, uh, any of you spea-” Before he can finish his sentence, the people drop to their knees, bowing down before him. He swallows loudly, nodding. “Ok, that works. Have any of you spoken to my friends? A short guy, long coat. Looks a little like a baby?” he asks. One of girls raises her head, her long brown hair framing her face. She looks at him expectantly. He blinks a couple times. 

“You must give us permission to speak, Chosen One,” she whispers. A couple of the people glare at her as she quickly lowers her head. Dean looks around. Chosen One? Who the Hell do these people think they’re talking to? 

“I, uh, grant you permission to speak?” he says, furrowing his brow. The young girl sighs and nods, looking back up at him. Her dashing, cat-like golden eyes catch his, a detail he hadn’t noticed. 

“We know where you’re friends are. The curly, blonde haired woman and the angel?” she asks. Dean’s eyes widen. How’d they know? “The Elders said that the angel would have eyes of striking blue, to challenge that of the heavens. Is that not your friend?” she asks. Dean nods eagerly and the girl smiles. “May I lead you to him?” she asks. 

“That’d be awesome,” he says, snorting slightly. The girl stands, the other people around her slightly still glaring. They make a pathway for Dean and the girl as they make their way towards a large cluster of tents, all smaller in size compared to Dean’s. “This might be the weirdest thing I’ve done,” he murmurs. The girl glances back at him, only to turn back. “So, uh, may I ask your name?” he asks. She sighs. 

“Themba.”

“Themba. That’s a new one.”

“It means trust, or faith. Although, I fear they will take the name from me,” the girl says, slowing down slightly. Dean walks to her side, looking down at her with a confused gaze. She glances at him. “You are not of this world, that is obvious. Our naming ritual is most likely different than that of your people’s. My people name a child once they are three years old, based on traits of personality. When I was younger, I blindly believed the words of our Elders. But now . . . I fear they are wrong. And I fear they know,” she says, finishing right as they get to the main cluster of tents. Dean smiles a bit. She must be human. 

“It’s alright to get a little rebellious sometimes, kid. Stick it to the man,” Dean says, rubbing the girl's head. Her eyes light up as she nods. They come to another large tent, twice the size of Dean’s. His eyes widen as he steps forward. Themba grabs his wrist, looking at him. He looks at her and she instantly drops it. 

“The Elders, they are not kind people. Please, be wary,” she says before swiftly turning and running off. Dean chews the inside of his lip. Just his luck, split from his friends and left to deal with cranky, possibly deadly, old people. His hand hesitates on the cloth before he swings it open. His eyes widen at the sight before him. In front sits about ten people, all around what looks to 60, sitting in a circle with candles around them. They all turn to look at him. Dean blinks. 

“Hello. I’m Dean, I’m looking for my friend. The one you call ‘the angel?’” Dean asks, looking. They all look at each other before leaning forward, whispering something in their group. Finally, they turn back to him. One of the women stands, looking up at him. 

“A Winchester, are you?” she croaks, pointing at him. The people stare at him expectantly as Dean looks around. Cas or River must have told them his last name. There’s no other way they could know, right?

“Who’s asking?” Dean counters. A smile crawls onto the woman’s cracked lips. 

“It is he, one of our saviors!” the woman cries joyously, her voice raspy and painful to listen to. The people rejoice and the woman takes Dean’s hand, patting it. Her leathery skin sends shivers up Dean’s spine as she leans forward. “You have not an idea of who I am yet,” she whispers, “but I have remembered you. You must keep your friends close.” Her hand falls from Dean’s as she returns to her spot, sitting down on the ground in the circle. A couple more people start to swarm him and he glances around. 

“Hey, could you tell me where Cas is?” he asks as the ‘Elders’ kiss his hand and nod towards him. A younger voice breaks the crowd, a familiar one. 

“Elders, may I escort our Chosen One to his tent?” Themba asks, stepping into the tent with her eyes lowered. The woman’s eyes light up as she turns to Dean. Her eyes, yellow and cat-like, meet Dean’s. He gasps as the woman speaks. 

“Take him,” she commands. Themba looks up, just to see Dean and walk over to him. She grabs his wrist and starts pulling him out of the tent again. The Elders watch as Themba and him step out of the tent, their gazes heavy with expectation. 

“Are you ok?” Themba asks, looking at him. 

“Uh, yeah. Hey, is your mom or grandma in there or something?” Dean asks, recounting the old woman with the same eyes as her. Themba looks back at him, shaking her head. Dean purses his lips. The woman, she said he didn’t know her yet, but that she knew him. 

“Here,” Themba motions towards another tent, roughly the size of Dean’s. “Your friend, the Angel, this is his tent. He awaits you in here.” Dean nods and pulls the curtain back. Cas’s disheveled head of hair turns to look at Dean. His eyes widen as Dean walks over and pulls him into a hug. 

“Dean,” Cas says, hugging back. Themba watches from the corner as Dean pulls away from Cas, giving him a once-over. Cas does the same to Dean. The tent falls silent as Dean and Cas hug one more time. “I’ve been waiting for you. The old woman said that you’d find me sooner or later,” Cas adds before sitting down again. Dean sits next to him and Themba begins to leave. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Dean asks. Themba turns and looks at him. 

“I’m going to return with the woman,” she murmurs. Cas looks at Dean. 

“She’s talking about River, correct?” he asks. As Themba leaves, Dean nods and Cas rubs his face with his hands. It had been a  _ very _ long day, and there’s no doubt it’s going to get longer. Dean pulls Cas closer to him, planting a kiss on his forehead. They never kiss or do any of that stuff around people. It’s just not normal for them. 

“You got any idea where Sammy and the others are?” Dean questions. Cas shakes his head slowly, his eyes closed. Dean stares at him for a couple seconds, his brow furrowing. “Are you sleeping? What’s happening right now?” he  asks. Cas glares at him and sighs. 

“I was searching for them, but my powers are . . . limited here,” he states. Dean groans and leans back on the bed. This was just great! The one main asset he has is ‘limited’. Castiel rolls his eyes and stands up, walking over to the  entrance. “They’ll be fine. The Doctor and Sherlock are with him. I’ve got no doubt that they are planning right now.”

“I don’t have a plan,” Sherlock groans, throwing his head back. John watches as the Doctor smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I can’t focus. Too many things are happening!” Sherlock growls, jumping his feet and pacing back and forth. Sam watches from the corner, studying his surroundings. They’ve been here for about half an hour, and the only productive thing they’ve done is look around. 

“Think, Brain, think! We’re in a primitive cell, something I’ve escaped countless times, and I just can’t think!” The Doctor cries, running a hand through his hair. Sam chews the inside of his mouth as John scoots over to him. 

“Is he always like this?” Sam asks, looking at him. John faces him. 

“You have no idea.”

“Shut up!” Sherlock and the Doctor yell at the same time. Grimacing, Sam scans the dirt floor and walls one more time. The ceiling hangs incredibly low, not allowing him to stand up completely. He has to give them credit, the place hadn’t fallen in yet. John leans over to the wall and scratches at it a bit, the dirt falling loosely. 

“Sherlock,” John asks. 

“Not now,” Sherlock shoots back. 

“Doc,” Sam says, catching John’s drift. 

“Hush,” the Doctor commands. 

“DOC!”

“SHERLOCK!”

The two men’s heads swivel around to look at the duo sitting on the ground. John motions to the wall and Sam crosses his arms. The Doctor looks at Sherlock, who looks at him. They blink a couple times before making ‘oh’ faces. 

“But how far underground are we?” Sherlock asks the Doctor. He pauses. 

“About six feet and three inches, give or take. But the ceiling is about a foot below the surface,” he answers, looking at the ceiling. Sam tries to stand up, only to have to keep his neck curved and knees bent. John nods and Sam sits back down, looking at the wall. 

“I’ve dug through more,” Sam says, turning to the wall and plunging his fingers in the soil. It falls loosely to the side and John joins in, along with Sherlock and the Doctor. They dig in silence before John starts talking. 

“You said you’ve dug through more. In what situation would that be the case?” he asks, snorting. Sam glances at him, echoing his snort. 

“Well, when you’ve been tortured by the devil himself, only to be ripped out of Hell by your brother’s boyfriend, sometimes you just got to start digging,” he says, laughing. Sherlock and the Doctor exchange glances as John hesitates for a couple seconds. His blue eyes slide over to look at the tall man as he digs into the soft soil. 

“That’s, uh, one hell of a metaphor there,” he awkwardly chuckles, returning to digging. Sam glances at him, shaking his head. 

“I wish it was a metaphor,” he mutters under his breath. The Doctor and Sherlock let out a relieved sigh as John doesn’t seem to hear it and continues. The earthy smell surrounds them as they kick dirt back. 

“This is going to take forever.”

Dean paces back and forth, hands behind his head. He was getting really impatient, really fast. Cas tries to put an arm out to calm him down, but Dean brushes off his touch. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t rush the Elders. They have to do their questioning of her on their own time,” Themba responds, crossing her arms. Dean finally sits down next to Cas, holding his head in his hands. “If she answers their questions, she can leave. If she doesn’t, well,” Themba pauses, “let’s not think about that. Do have any idea what her reaction will be?” Dean looks up at her. 

“I wish. We just met the chick,” Dean says, shrugging. Themba sighs as Cas rests his hand on Dean’s. Their eyes meet and Dean lets out a long, stressed sigh. He is always stressed like this when Sammy wasn’t around. When he lived with Lisa, he would always check every lock, every trap. Cas really helps calm him down. 

“She was with the Doctor. I’m sure she’s trustworthy,” Cas states. 

“I hope so,” Dean murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't fantastic, but hey. It's better than nothing. I wrote this half a year ago and decided that it's going to be easier to do this series on here. You heard right Chuckles, series. I've got a little bit written, but it's going to be one of the most confusing and hopefully largest crossover fanfic there is. But that's not important. Yet. But this is Write of the Gay, signing off.


End file.
